I'm Sorry But I love you
by An angel is cryin
Summary: When Serena Dies at the hands of a new evil Foe,Darien can't let her go with out telling her how he feels,so he gets a second chance but will he be able to save her in time, or will his second chance be for nothing.
1. Milkshake trouble

Hey Everyone I hope you like this Fanfic it's my first attempt at actual fanfiction so please be kind, I don't know what is going to happen in this story so I'm sorta writing as I go.

Anyone who wants to help me with my Grammar or spelling,(Spell Check!) or punctuation's . is welcomed.

I in no way Own Sailor Moon or an of the Characters that I write about in this Fic.

-An Angel is Cryin-

**I'm Sorry But I love you**

It was a beautiful Sunny day,the tree branches swayed to the winds will.

All of a sudden a piercing scream could be heard all around Cherry Lane at 11:05 in the morning.

"MOOOOOM! Why didn't you wake me up ,I'm so gonna be late for School"

From down stairs a beautiful woman with purple hair smiles up at the ceiling.

"Serena Honey ! it's Saturday"

-

Serena walked with her head down, down the street not looking at anyone or anything her thoughts where on one man with an ugly green jacket.

Darien Shields

_Serena wake up from your dream! It's Darien he's the college student, the guy who drives a hot car! What would he see in a ditz like you_

Holding back tears Serena walked into the Crown arcade, looking around she spotted Andrew talking to Mina.

Plastering a fake smile she walked to them.

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Rena" Said Mina brightly.

"Serena ,how are you? Do you want your usual, Strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream" Andrew flashed her a smile as he prepared it; that once had made Serena's heart melt. But now it just felt like she had an older brother, she didn't know when she stopped loving Andrew but in a way she was glad she did.

Serena smiled at Andrew "yea thanks Drew"

"Andrew don't spoil the brat , she'll get fat and ugly and no man will ever want her...oh wait! No man does, well no sane man does" came the deep taunting voice behind them all.

Andrew gave Darien a glare as he saw Serena freeze from reaching for the milkshake.

"Don't listen to him Rena"whispered Mina patting Serena's back.

Darien saw her flinch _Lucky for me I'm not a sane man_ he thought with a smile.

Serena got up quietly turning to Darien and smiled.

"Darien how nice to see you! You look thirsty here let me help you out" Turning faster then she ever had before she grabbed the Strawberry milkshake and dumped it upside Darien's head.

"Oh I'm sorry I missed" Grabbing napkins from the table she pressed them against Darien's Chest.

"Damn it! MEAT BALL HEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Screamed out a very agitated Darien.

Serena shrugged silently "God only knows Darien, God only knows"

Walking away after paying for the dumped milkshake she left all the people at the crown arcade laughing.

"Face it Serena you're in love and no matter what ..that was funny" Serena started laughing out loud her little sad mood gone and the old Serena was back.

Yet her heart still hurt her because she knew after today Darien would never speak to her again.

Crown Arcade

"Oh man! Darien you finally pushed the last button with Serena I have never seen her so mad at you" laughed Andrew.

Darien stared out the doors wondering what happened to his meatball head.

_his? since when was meatball head his?_

"Darien Stop being such a damn jerk! She likes you and all you... OH NO" Mina went two or three shades lighter then usual as she looked at Darien and Andrews Stricken Face...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" They both yelled.

Mina gave a weak smile "Umm...oops"

Darien looked at Mina with shocked eyes.

"Mina what do you mean Serena Like's me, since when"

Mina sighed loudly but kept quiet, she looked around for anything to get her out of this mess, how was she suppose to explain that she was Sailor Venus, Love and Heartache were her specialty but she couldn't tell Darien that.

Darien walked up to her and harshly Grabbed her shoulders "Minako! SPEAK"

the girl before him let out a small whimper. Behind her the door of the arcade bell's rung

announcing the arrival of the other Senshi.

Lita was the first to react she hurried over to Darien and Mina "Darien what the hell is your problem! Let her go"

"She said Serena liked me is it true"Darien's eyes went around the other girls each looked shocked but something in their eyes showed that they understood and didn't question Mina.

Ami was the first to speak "Uhhhh Darien what happened to you"

Andrew started laughing and had to hold on to the counter so he wouldn't fall.

"Serena dumped a milkshake over his head, it was hilarious "

all the girls burst out laughing falling to the floor and holding their sides. Happy tears streaming down there eye's.

All of a sudden they all quieted, Ami brought out something computer like out of her pocket and gasped. As if on cue all they all ran out the door leaving the bewildered Andrew and milkshake wet Darien.

-

"Ami, what happened is Serena okay"Panted Lita as they his behind an Alley.

"she sent me a picture of her communicator,guys there are 5 of them, 5 big ugly and mean looking monsters"

"THAT'S IT" Raye lifter her hand "Mars Power"

"Jupiter Power"

"Venus Power"

"Mercury Power"

as all the girls transformed they took off to the park each of them worried about Sailor moon, she was strong but non of them could go up against 5 Monsters at once.

-

Sailor Moon coughed as the 6 feet monster held her 4 feet off the ground. It's bloodcolored claws dug into her skin like a sharp knife.

"So Sailor Brat will you swear your undying loyalty to the Negaverse" asked the slimy looking monster that was using her back as a punching bag.

"Never you ...aaahhh" Sailor moon cried out when one of the 3 remaining monsters scorched her skin.

The other two had fun time scratching her legs or breaking a part of her body.

"You will die if you don't"

"Then kill me"

"Mars Fire BLAST"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash"

"Mercury Bubbles"

The 4 Senshi gasped in horror at Sailor Moons Torn appearance.

"Moon do it now" Yelled Mars.

"Moon Tiara" Sailor moon dropped to the ground she looked lifeless.

"NO" the four Senshi yelled.

"Magic" with her last ounce of strength she sent the Tiara flying instantly killing.

Sailor Moon faded into Serena, Sailor moon looked good compared to Serena's form.

"OH god" The girls ran up to her looking at her appearance.

Serena's hair was drenched in blood, her eyes had gashed on them and herneck was torn.

Her legs and arms seemed burnt beyond belief.

"Why isn't she healing! AMI WHY ISN'T SHE HEALING" cried mars.

"I don't know! Maybe it was really strong maybe she will Idon't know all the Answers MARS"

Darien Ran for his life he felt Sailor Moon dying he felt her energy draining away when he got to the spot that his powers led him to he saw no Negaverse minions but just the Senshi surrounding a Body. A body with soaked blonde hair in Meatballs.

Darien ran faster then he had ever in his life.

The Senshi stood ready for another battle but relaxed when they saw Darien.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER? WHERE'S SAILOR MOON"

Mars came forward tears in her eyes " She's fine we'll take care of her"

"The hell you will Sailor Mars I'm Taking her to the Hospital" Advancing he was clocked by Sailor Jupiter. " You can't, we'll take care of her, We can't and won't let you take her"

Hatred filled Darien's eyes he got nose to nose with Jupiter "Try and Stop me Jupiter,Just try and stop me"

Picking Serena up with as much gentleness as he could he looked back at the Senshi with so much hatred it made the cold.

Looking down at his beautiful meat ball head he ran to the Hospital.as fast as he could without hurting her further.

-

DUM DUM DUM!

Tell me guys did you like it?as soon as I get Reviews the Sooner I finish it :looks Sad:

Unless you think it was bad and don't want me 2...

Go ahead guys give me ideas I know how i'm going to finish this but if you guys want something different , Also I don't know all the Senshi Powers if you could help me out with that it would be great!

well I need at least 5 Reviews to Finish this and i mean nice ones!

- An Angel is Cryin-


	2. Is Serena okay?

OMY GOODNESS!

I never would have guessed I'd get so many reviews thank you so much.

So in turn I will give you guys the next chapter I don't know how long it will be but here is second chapter.

Again thank you so much!

Oh and Acid Angel, thank you so much for telling me that I'll try to work on it, maybe this one will be better and if it's not the I WILL TRY HARDER! thanks again!

**I'm sorry but I love you**

Darien held Serena's hand and prayed.

_God it's me, Darien I know I haven't asked you many favors and I haven't talked to you in years, but god this girl is an Angel , you sent her to me to keep me sane, I was going to be nicer to her, and I really was trying, but god why would you want to take this Angel away from us? Away from me? God , what I'm trying to ask is give her back to me, I'll be nicer I'll take care of her_

Darien had warm tears running down his face. He kept his fingers on her pulse to make sure she didn't leave him.

"Come on meatball head wake up and call me a jerk, you can even dump another milkshake on my head , I promise not to be mean to you just wake up." To no avail Serena kept in her coma.

Seconds past when Raye, Lita ,Mina and Amy ran in the room tears running down their faces.

"Is she?..." Mina couldn't bring herself to say it.

Darien looked up still holding Serena's hand. " No Mina she isn't! She can't be... where the Hell was Sailor Moon! Why didn't she protect her! This is all her damn fault if sailor moon wasn't such a cry baby sorry excuse for a leader Serena would be fine"

All the girls took a step back never had they seen Darien filled with such hatred when talking about Sailor moon or anyone for that matter.

"I'm sure something happened to her"explained Amy.

"My baby" Serena's mom came rushing into the room crying on Serena's still form.

Serena's dad just stood there watching Darien.

"What happened to my baby girl"

"I found her in the park the Sailor Scouts let me take her here"

"you saved my daughters life Mr.."

"Darien Shields , but just call me Darien." Sighing Darien let go of Serena's small hand."and no I didn't save her I just rushed her over here... she... she means a lot to me sir I didn't want her to..."Darien looked up into Serena's fathers eyes and saw gratitude.

"Thank you, you are always welcomed into my home Darien Shields"

Darien and the girls walked out of the room leaving Serena with her parents when they walked out to the white waiting room they saw Sammy Serena's younger brother who was sitting there his head in his hands.

"Is she going to be okay"

"the girls looked at Darien"

"I'm sure, There's still too much food in the world Serena hasn't eaten yet"

Sammy let out an anguished sob/laugh.

Darien felt a sharp pain in his stomach like Sailor Moon was dying.

"Darien are you okay"

"Doctor! Someone! Serena's HEART STOPPED"

Everyone ran to the door and there it was an annoying BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

All the girls started crying Darien couldn't help it his Vision got blurry with unshed tears.

Sammy not knowing what to do buried his face in Darien's shirt, letting out soft sob's.

The doctors came rushing in by everyone they told everyone to leave the room that they would do all they could.

Everyone was saying there own silent prayers.

People walking passed them saw a set of parents shaking and holding onto each other like life depended on it.

A young boy who was sobbing into an older mans shirt who was fighting to keep the tears from shedding trying to be strong for the little boy he held in his arms.

Four beautiful woman who held hands and crying silently.

It was a family fearing the worst of their loved one.

What seemed like an eternity the doctor came out.

"We got her heart starting again, it was like she was trying to live for something or someone, you guys are really lucky , she doesn't want to die" the doctor left them pondering that thought.

"can we see her" Yes but family only, i suggest the rest of you go home and sleep you can come back tomorrow."

"Sammy, you can't stay home alone, but we can't leave here"Said Serena's mom still crying.

"I can sleep over at a friends house"Sammy looked at his watch it read 3:00Am "okay maybe not."

"He can stay with me, I have an apartment not far from here and we'll be back later today"

Offered Lita.

"we're all staying with her so he'll be well protected"Announced Amy.

"Okay, Sammy behave and we'll see you in a couple of hours okay"Serena's dad gave Sammy a hug for dear life and let him be on his way.

"She'll be fine ... she has to be" whispered Sammy.

When they all got to the apartment they brought out the sleeping bags, the girl's in Lita's Room and Sammy and Darien in the living room.

Non of them said a word they just drank something really quickly and headed of to bed.

Sleep wasn't easy for any of them but eventually they fell fast asleep.

_"Hey guys wake up"_

_Sailor Venus ,Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury opened their eyes and saw Princess Serenity. _

_"Serenity" asked a shocked mars._

_"Well I guess but it's just Serena" Serena let out a small giggle._

_"where are we"Looking around Mars saw so many broken towers and from a distance she saw earth._

_"The remainders of the Moon Kingdom ... my home"_

_"Serena, please wake up you have so many people worried about you, Darien, your brother your mother all of us."pleaded Venus._

_"If only it was that easy Venus; when the monster attacked me, he put a Venom in my system with his claws, that's why I'm in a coma, I don't know when I'll get out of it,or even if i will get out of it."sighing Serenity walked along the pathway._

_"you see this might be my time, leave the world saving to true heroes like you guys."_

_"NO! SERENA,PRINCESS SERENITY OR SAILOR MOON IS NOT YOUR TIME"shouted Sailor Jupiter._

_"Lita, you are so strong, always protecting me, and you make killer food"_

_"Mina, You are the closest to a kindred soul I have, I mean we love the same food,we like the same movies, we're sisters by heart even if not by blood"_

_"Amy, Smart intelligent Amy, you are what makes me pass day by day, ya so what you nag and nag me, but i know you mean well."_

_"Raye,wow what can I say about you? Other then you will make a fine leader,just do me a favor don't stress so much let the energy flow through you, you are going to be great, but just remember pick and choose your battles, don't let them choose you."_

_by the time Serenity was done all the girls started crying._

_Raye was the first one to speak " NO! I will not be a leader! I will not take your place Sailor MOON!_

_Serenity Smiled "My loyal friend, it is not a choice, you are and always have been my second in command just like i didn't choose to be Sailor moon it has always been in my blood like being a leader is in yours, Now should I ... Should i die, You have to keep fighting, you must be strong for all of man kind, but until the day i wake up you are the new Sailor Scout leader"Serenity turned to the other girls"You answer to her in my absence, never question her,I know you guys questioned me all the time, but at the end of the day We beat the bad guys."_

_Princess Serenity started fading away._

_"Serena! What's going on with you! What's happening"asked a panicked Venus._

_Serena(AN:sorry with the back an forth of Serenity and Serena but you guys should know they are the same person, okay keep on reading!)smiled sadly._

_"Tell Andrew what happened don't leave him in the dark, and you guys better get to the Hospital" she said before starting to flicker on and off the Moon Plane._

_"why"_

_Serena let a Silvery tear drop from her eyes._

_"My heart stopped again and this time I'm not sure I'll wake up"_

_-_

I know another Cliffhanger don't you just hate me!

I loved the Reviews i got from the other chapter hopefully this one will get just as many.

Like before keep on reading and let nothing stop you from achieving your dreams!

-An angel is cryin-


	3. Tuxedo and Moon Meet

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I just seem to have a writers block, isn't that weird! So I am forcing myself to sit here and think of something.

Again thank you so much for your support I know I've kept you guys at the edge of your seat but maybe this chapter will be different.

I in no way Own Sailor Moon, though i wish i did!

Always remember keep on reading, keep on dreaming and never let anyone or anything stand in the way of your goals and dreams.

-an angel is cryin-

**I'm sorry but I love you**

"No!"Lita was the first one out of bed, looking at the clock they had only slept for 2 hours,though it felt more like 3 minutes.

"Same dream?"came the groggy voice behind her from Raye.

"Her heart, let's go!" Rushing to put their clothes on they all ran into the living room in the process they woke up Sammy and Darien.

"What happened?" asked a very sleepy Sammy.

"We have to get to the hospital NOW!"yelled Amy grabbing the keys off the counter and running out the door . The once quiet girl looked desperate "NOW!"

without needing a second urge Sammy and Darien got out of bed and out the door , both on them still in their street clothes.

"What happened! Is Serena okay!" asked Sammy while Running.

"I'm sure she is but we all had the feeling we needed to be there."

Running the 5 blocks to the hospital was easier seeing both Serena's dad and mother sat in the waiting area crying. Was hard.

"Her heart stopped again didn't it?"asked Darien.

"Yea, this time it took them longer to bring her back, she was dead for 10 minutes before her heart started up again"explained the worried face mother.

"I'm sorry mind if I go visit her?"asked Raye.

"No, you all can go, just don't get too loud and please talk to her , the doctor said she can still hear you"

Raye and Darien followed by the rest of the girls walked to the hospital suite 104.

The room was filled with get well balloons flowers, teddy bears and white roses as well, it looked like a garden.

In the middle of the room lay Serena, heart monitors attached to her frail body, making sure she was alive.

Raye took a seat next to her and picked up Serena's hand.

"Listen Rena, you will wake up, you still have so many lives to touch, so many people to change, and come on Rena you still have me to bug!"whispered Raye while crying silently.

"Raye is right Serena, this of all the food I haven't cooked for you yet,you don't want to leave and no taste all of my great cooking right?"Lita kneeled and the foot of Serena's bed just staring at her quietly.

"Forget the cooking Lita, Serena, come on imagine how many new Sailor V games we haven't played yet, all the boys we haven't checked out, and imagine all the gossip we have yet to tell and hear."Mina sat next to Raye putting her head on the edge of the bed.

"Serena I know you don't Study but I know deep within you are smart, if you weren't you would never had made it this far, but aside from that you have so many friends, think of Andrew, and Molly and Me, Lita, Mina,Raye and yes even Darien, Serena you have so much to live for if you leave now everyone heart will break"Amy gave Serena a weak smile.

Raye jumped up holding her hand over her gaping mouth, "She squeezed my hand!"

"Raye sometimes people in a Coma do that they move and even open their eyes"

Serena's body began to twitch and all of a sudden with a gasp she sat up and looked around.

"Hey Everyone, why are you staring at me like that? What I have something on my face?"Averting her eyes to Darien she looked shocked " Darien? What are you doing here? Okay what is here" Looking around she saw the flowers the get well soon balloons and the Teddy bears.

"Am i in the hospital!"

in that single second all Chaos broke loose.

"SERENA!"

"OH MY GOD GIRL YOU HAD US SO SCARED!"

"YOU WHERE ATTACKED BY A NEGAVERSE CREEP AT THE PARK"

'DARIEN SAVED YOU!"

"Hey meatball head glad to see you up an about, well i guess I'll see you later I'll send the doctors and your parents in, bye Serena"Darien walked out of the room leaving everyone gaping in shock except Serena who seemed kinda sad.

-

Walking away from the hospital was the hardest thing Darien ever had to do.

_All right Darien what is your deal, you are so afraid to get close to someone you didn't even stay to check if she was okay,face it Darien your scared you might love her._

With those thoughts Darien stopped in mid stride. "Scared I might love her,Hell I think I already do"

crossing through the the park where the cherry blossoms where at bloom Darien continued with his thoughts and made one promise to himself "Now on to fine Sailor Moon"

-

"Serena,what happened?"

"The thing, wanted me to join the nega-verse when I didn't, it shot poison into me, guys by all accounts I should be dead, why am i alive?"

"Don't question it meatball ditz, think about it you had been so ready to leave us you left me as the leader, Me!"Raye broke down in tears and gave Serena a breath taking hug.

"Serena , don't scare us like that again, please, thinking that we had lost you, it's like losing a sister, losing a best friend and losing our Princess."

Serena gave Raye a huge hug, "Hey Raye, calm down, I'm here" looking around the room she saw all the tear streaked eyes. "Guys I'm here." Serena's heart burst with love, never had she thought that her friends cared so much, yea she knew they had to because of the whole Princess of the moon, but they cared because of Serena, not Serenity.

Life was getting brighter.

3 months later

After three months of Therapy to check that she could walk, talk and write Serena was finally released from the Hospital. Much to her happiness, as much as the missing school thing was fun she missed walking with her friends and the mall, drinking her Favorite milkshake. She missed all the things she took for granted before, but since coming out of her coma, Serena won't take those things for granted ever again.

Breathing in Serena hopped to the arcade. Happiness radiated off her.

When the doors opened and the flowing air conditioned flowing out she walked in.

"Good Morning Andy!"

"Serena! Should you be out, I mean don't you need rest?"Andrew had a look of Worry in his eyes.

"No Andy I'm fine it's been 3 months since i woke up, Doctors say that it's a miracle i recovered so quickly but they won't question it, just to thank my stars and live my life to the fullest!" smiling Serena walked to the Sailor V game but when she lost instead of screaming and crying Serena just smiled and laughed.

"Hey Meatball head! Glad to see you up and about, have you klutz out yet?"came a deep male voice from the entrance of the arcade.

"Hi Darien, nope no klutz attack in 3 months! Actually doing really good in school and even talking to boys, it seems they like the new me, who'da thought huh Darien"Serena gave Darien the brightest smile Andrew or Darien had ever see on Serena's face.

"Umm ya sure"Darien fought back the jealousy he felt when Serena told him about the other guys, but in the three months he hadn't seen her once, her hair looked the same, but somehow brighter,her eyes where more blue, her skin had a pinker glow to it.

_When did Serena go and grow up!_

_-_

The Sun started going down when Serena felt a slight tingling in her side.

"Well gotta go, you guys take care!" bouncing away with a happy whistle.

Once outside Serena thought to herself "Wow it's been three months and now the Nega-verse wants to try and attack, well they have another thing coming!"

Running to a near by alley Serena transformed.

Running the Abandoned construction site Sailor Moon searched for the Monster but felt nothing 'Maybe it left'

Turning around she came face to face with Tuxedo Mask.

"Holly S... What is your Problem!"

"You Are sailor Moon I've been searching for you for 3 months, don't worry about that monster i took care of it"

Turning to leave Sailor Moon got pushed back into a wall by Tuxedo Mask.

"Jesus, what is wrong with you! You've never hurt me!"Sailor Moon stood up and faced the angry looking man.

"You almost let an innocent Die Sailor Moon, if the other scouts hadn't been here she would have been dead"

"what I never! Every fight they had i have been there i have the Emotional scars to prove it!"

"You are a Sorry Excuse of a leader Sailor Moon, you don't deserve to be called a Hero"

Sailor Moon looked as if she had been hit and hit hard.

"What Right! What Damn Right do you have to judge me Tuxedo Mark? I take out the Evil, I fight and have to save Tokyo I have the Weight of the world on my SHOULDERS, there's so much you don't know, I am not a Hero 24/7 I am a Human being with a life, I got to School, I go out with friends! But i don't ignore my duty , I wake up at all hours of the night screaming because the wounds i received in battle don't heal, I go to school with 30 minutes of sleep at night! I hide my identity from the world so i can keep SAVING THE WORLD, and tell me something Tuxedo mask, what do you do? Wave a rose around give pretty little pep talks and then what? You leave, when have you EVER! Fought! A rose ?

Get over it Tuxedo, I am the Hero, and as long as I am alive the world can sleep , because I can't , I can't Sleep I NEVER sleep, and FURTHER MORE! I have never EVER let an innocent get hurt,not under my watch , I have changed Tuxedo Mark, don't accuse me of doing something I didn't do, You can go to Hell Tuxedo, and stay there, this is a New Sailor Moon your talking to I don't need your pep talk, I can do the Job on my own!"Sailor Moon was panting by the time she finished her speech.

"Are you done? Good you are, Sailor Moon you are so selfish, I was there when the innocent got hurt, i saw her bleeding , dying in my arms! Don't tell me that you never let one down, because she nearly died because of your childish ways, and don't tell me this is a new Sailor Moon , because as i look at you i don't see any change!"

Sailor Moon tried to rack her brains to think what innocent she let down.

Taking a deep breath she decided what to do.

"Fine, You want to see me as a Human being, you got it you jerk."

Sailor moon retransformed in front of Tuxedo Mask.

Twirling around with her arms spread she stopped in front of him.

"This is me, THE REAL ME!" pointing to the scars on her neck " I got these fighting, trying to Save a life, and these, I got burnt I WAS IN A COMA FOR 3 DAYS! My heart Stopped 2 times, I DIED! but not for lack of not Saving an Innocent, but for lack of not being able to save myself!" Turning to walk away she heard a whisper behind her.

"Serena"

But Serena just kept on walking.

-

(:jumps around trying to avoid getting poked by pointy objects:)

Well it is better no?

So what another cliffhanger , you guys love them it keeps you sucked in !

Remember the more Reviews i get the more iwrite and the faster I write.

Hopefully this Chapter wont let you down.

Tell me what you think

and Remember Follow your dreams.

-an angel is cryin-


	4. Conversations

TADA! it's here! it's here! The chapter you've all been waiting for is here! I know it has taken me weeks to write this but I hope you like it,

thank you for waiting so long!

This is Set in Serena's POV, well some of it.

So remember enjoy, R&R and see you at the bottom.

p.s: Don't hate me!

**I'm Sorry but I love you**

Serena's POV-

The night has turned into day and I still can't sleep.

The nerve of Tuxedo Mask to think that I didn't protect an innocent!

I'm walking around the room trying to clean it up, but I have been at this for 6 hours and there's nothing else for me to do other then sit here and think.

So I've been thinking, if I was the innocent that he said I let down,but hold on, the only guy that the scouts said held me was Darien.

No..No way; Roses...same hight...smell of roses,same dark eyes.

"OH MY GOD DARIEN IS TUXEDO MASK!"

End of Serena's POV-

* * *

Serena looked at her alarm it read 6:40 Am, getting ready to go out she grabbed a pale pink summer dress and undid her meatballs.

Looking at herself she decided to change for today, today she wasn't Serenity, or Sailor Moon, today she was just Serena, nothing more then Serena.

Slipping out of her house easily she walked around the park when suddenly she felt a force pulling at her.

"what the?" shaking her thoughts she turned to see Tuxedo mask walking up behind her.

'does he know it's me, I can't believe all this time it was Darien,does he know I know.'

Standing five feat away from each other they just stood as the sun's rays where starting to light up Tokyo.

"Tuxedo Mask"

"Serena"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Don't give me that, you know perfectly well how I know" Serena saw him take a frustrated hand and run it across his hair.

"When did you know I figured it out?"

"Serena you're not stupid"

Serena started walking away and felt him follow her, but when she turned around she saw Darien in his place and he looked mad.

"Darien, Listen what I did yesterday was a mistake, I never should have revealed who I was, and to top it all off I know who you are, you know how much danger I put my family in? Your friends, my friends, Darien I think it's best if we don't remember this, I'm not who you think i am, since the accident I've changed, for the better, I love being alive, smelling the roses, looking at the children play in the park, what happened last night was a minor break, I've been under a lot of stress lately, I mean with the Nega-verse, everyone asking me if I'm okay,Darien I'm a Survivor, and thank you so much for caring, but that's where it stops."

Serena looked at Darien and saw pain in his eyes. Pain she never noticed there before.

The moment she saw it , it was gone and filled with something she could not quite figure out.

"Serena, I'm glad your okay, but nearly loosing you, and then knowing it was not only you but Sailor moon, the Champion of Good and Justice, come on Serena open your eyes, can't you see the world around you isn't so safe even if you are Sailor moon?"

Serena looked up at the sky, then averting her gaze to Darien she sighed softly.

"Darien, there are things about me you don't know, no no let me finish, like I said, I wake up every morning and not really know if I'm going to be able to come back that night, being Sailor Moon was not my choice, it was a gift given to me, and I use this gift to save tokyo and if I have to to save the world, being a Super Hero is not Easy Darien, but it's in my Destiny, it's in my blood, just like you being Tuxedo mask is in yours"

"I felt you Die"

Serena took in a shocked break. "what?"

"Serena, Why do you think I was at the park 3 months ago? that late at night hmm? I don't know why we are connected but for some reason we are, I don't know what it means, I don't know how to stop it, all I know is that when ever your life is in danger it feels like my heart is getting ripped out, not a pretty picture is it?" Darien started walking away leaving Serena alone as the wind blowed.

Shaking her head of all thoughts she ran after him. "Darien stop!"

as Darien turned around he had to hold his ground because Serena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

not really knowing what to do he held her close and breathed in her perfume.

"about what?"

"This , all this, every time I'm in danger you feel the pain, if I could stop it I would, I swear to you I would"

"Serena, I'm glad I feel the pain, what if the scouts and you couldn't deal with it, who would I be to let the nega-verse take such warriors without a fight, I can't let you die Serena , your too good of a warrior and to good of a human being to leave yet"

Darien and Serena looked at each other, with the wind blowing slowly around them, it was like a magical spell cast upon them, they inched closer and closer until they where inches apart when...

**-Crrraaaaaaaashhhhhhhh**-

* * *

Don't you hate me? The cliffhangers are back!

Hehehe

what can I say , I got sent home from work today cause I was sick,

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter after making you wait for what seems forever, but

I promise you, the chapters will be closer together, Hopefully this chapter will get reviews so it will inspire me to continue (smiles) yes yes? (grins) Black mail such a sweet word,

Reviews Chapters

get my drift?

See you next week!

An Angel is cryin-


	5. Dragon Keep

Hi Every one! Again I am truly sorry that it has taken me forever to write new chapters in this story, but you guys must understand that I have to do it in my free time, and working plus dealing with everyday life it sometimes doesn't happen, I called into work today because i wasn't feeling well, so i will put out another chapter of this story and i will make it longer then Chapter 4, all right, now sit back enjoy and see you at the bottom.

p.s: I decided not to end this story so soon, I got another Idea, I'm going to keep writing , this story has become my baby, in a way. You might want to read this carefully cause it will get confusing. If you don't pay attention.

I IN NO WAY OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

**I'm sorry but I love you**

* * *

**(craaaaaaaaaaaaaassshhhhhhhhh)**

Serena and Darien looked towards the noise and what they saw made them take a step back.

Before then was a beautiful woman with long red hair, amazing blue eyes and creamy colored skin, the only thing that would tell you she wasn't human was the Dragon wings spreading from her back. And the two fearsome looking monsters beside her.

"Hello young ones"her sugar like voice traveled in the wind.

"Who, what are you?"Serena felt herself being pushed back behind Darien who blocked her with his body just in case , she had to stand on her tip toes to be able to see over Darien's shoulder.

"I'm a Dragon Keep, very old family of humans formed a breed of Super like dragons with humans and it turn I came out like this,pretty am I not?" twirling she smiled,

"Now, I don't know why our leader wanted me to find you but , here I am, he said you both have a tie to Sailor Moon is that true?"

Serena looked up at Darien and saw worry in his eyes.

"Ahh, so I take that as a yes, Now give this message to her, when she refused to become part of the Nega-verse she got poison shot into her, our sources tell us that she is in fact still alive, that Poison was dragons Blood, killer to the touch unless you are either very powerful or a Half breed yourself, and since I didn't see wings on that girl I am thinking she is very powerful, Now we must have a talk with her, The leader has sent me here to wait for her, for every hour she doesn't come, we kill off a human, is that clear?" the woman sat down on the cement floor and looked rather small compared to the other two standing beside her.

"Now only one of you must go , the other one will be killed on the hour, you girl, Go, and tell your precious Sailor Moon that Mirage does not like waiting for very long"

Serena start walking away but Darien held her.

"Don't"

"Darien it's your life that's in danger and I will not have that over my head."

with one last look back at Darien and at Mirage she ran for her life as fast as she could before finding a hiding place and transforming in Sailor Moon.

Darien looked at the woman she now had her black wings wrapped around her.

"So Mirage, you 'leader' wants to talk to Sailor moon, why? What is his purpose with her?"

Mirage looked up from playing with her finger nails and looked disgusted.

"You know human, once in my day any human who dared talk to someone higher then themselves was punished, too bad I agreed not to kill you before the hour is up, and you still have 30 minutes to live, so don't annoy me"Sighing she looked up at the minions and shrugged,

"Well considering you're much better company then they are, what the hell I might tell you, You see master is very old school, he has been underground for a little over 2 thousand years, you see one perk of being a Half breed is very very long lives , for every 100 years of human time, it is one for us, so as you see my leader is only 20 , very young , very handsome and very Evil., he watched very quietly how other evil's tried to take over Tokyo , Beryl, he knows there are more to come, brother and sister , and another man very powerful from the future, but he want's to put a stop to all of that, and Sailor moon seems to be the key to all of it... and look speaking of the devil herself" Mirage turned her eyes to the newly arrived Sailor moon.

"So nice of you to join us, Moon, I guess you did heed our warning?"

Sailor Moon looked at Darien, then back at Mirage, "Let him go, I am here you have no use for him."

pouting like a child Mirage walked behind Darien. " But he is so much fun! Please can I keep him, you won't have any use for him after Leader is done with you"

Sailor Moon's eyes turned colder then Ice. "Mirage, let him go or so help me.."

(humph) "Fine, go on silly human run "

Darien averted his eyes to Sailor Moon, and pleaded with her.

Sailor Moon only shook her head.

"Go, you've done your duty, the rest is up to me"

looking lost he began to walk towards her when she stretched out her arm and told him to stop.

"No, please for once do as I say, your safe, for now, go and make sure all of them are as well, you'll know what to do when the time comes."

nodding Darien took off into a run, not daring to look back in fear he might see Sailor Moon ,Serena die again, but by not turning around he never saw Sailor Moon, Mirage, and the other two fade away slowly into another place.

* * *

When Sailor moon opened her eyes she felt like she was back into time, the place looked like a medieval Library, she was siting alone, on a wooden chair, at the end of a very long and beautiful table, looking around she saw many many book's stretched out further then any eye could see, the smell of books swirling around her old and new, looking behind her she saw a window, stepping out of the chair she looked out the window and saw nothing but a void, all black with sometimes a swirl of purple. Turning around she saw the knights standing ever so still on each corner of the library.

Getting into fighting stance when she saw the door open Sailor moon looked ready to fight but froze when she saw the handsome man that walked in from those wooden doors.

He stood tall, a little bit taller then Darien, he has blonde long hair ( AN:think Orlando Bloom in Lord of the rings) creamy white skin and the most piercing blue/green eyes that anyone had every seen.

He was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello..."

"Alas, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Serena, and of course who can forget Future Neo Queen Serenity" he smiled the brightest smile Serena had every seen, his teeth where beyond white they shone with light .

"Okay I know 3 of those, but Queen me?"

" Oh yes, but not for another thousand years, my princess , you see I'm in a body of a 20 year old, but I am older then you think, 2,000 to be exact, I am a Dragon half breed, though all you see is the Human side of me I can be a Dragon as well" as he finished that sentence his eyes turned yellow and his skin took a red glow to it.

Sailor Moon took a step back.

"Don't be scared my sweet, I won't harm you... yet , but I have a couple of things to show you first"

"What your name? It's only fair, you know mine, may I have yours"

"ah , you mean a Human name, My dragon name is Hart, no not like the beating heart, said the same way, but spelled differently, you can call me that as well" Hart took a step forward and walked over to the window.

"come look"

Sailor moon took a step toward the window expecting to see black again but this time what she saw made her gasp in horror.

"what..."

"Those are my children, training for battle, they are still young only 1000 or 500 years old each, but they have been training since they hatched."

Sailor Moon looked out the window what she saw looked like it came out of a fancy old Story book, complete with the fire breathing dragons.

Before her where at least thousands of big, medium and small size dragons, of every color imaginable , blue , red, silver, green, brown, black, pink, Orange the list went on and on.

Each flying high into the sky and then dropping down and grabbing something from the ground with it's enormous claws.

"I am proud of them, they are waiting for my command to take over, but I keep them at bay, So you see Sailor Moon, If I wanted to I could send then to Tokyo and destroy the city in a matter of hours, destroy the worlds in a matter of days, but alas, I fear that ,that's not my goal anymore I'm not a hatchling like I was back in the day, now I want more then to destroy the world, I wand more then to kill every living thing on it."

Sailor Moon turned to Hart and looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"What do you want if not to rule the world?"

Hart gave her a wicked smile that told more then his eyes did.

"That's and easy one "

"and what would that be?

"you"

* * *

Another cliff hanger, I hope you like the twist in this story, maybe it'll keep you at the edge of your seat.

Remember the more you Review, the faster I write, a small good work, would do just fine.

Remember also this is my first attempt at a Fanfiction so be kind to me like you have been thus far.

See you next time

An Angel is cryin-


	6. The Truth from the Future

Hi Everyone I know I know its been forever but I just came back from vacation!

So I'm going to make this short, Please don't kill me and happy reading

Anangeliscryin-

_**I'm Sorry But I love you**_

Darien ran with all his might , he wouldn't dare transform into Tuxedo mask in case Mirage had followed him.

'Damn it Serena I don't know where to go'

somewhere inside his head he heard her voice it was distant but he heard it. 'Darien look deeper you know what to do ;come save me'

Darien ran faster then he had ever ran before to the shrine.

There he came upon Raye, Ami, Lita and Mina and two cats.

Mina was the first one to notice him. "Darien what's wrong !"

6 pairs of eyes turned to him as they saw him panting to catch his breath.

"Serena, Sailor moon has just been captured, I don't know by who but you must save her"

all t he scouts looked at each other. Then back at him, 'was it a trap'

"DAMN IT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GO SAVE HER!"

They all jumped at the command and raised their hands in the air.

"Mercury Power"

"Mars Power"

"Jupiter Power"

"Venus Power!"

Before Darien's eyes the four girls transformed into the four Sailor Scouts.

He took it as a sign and transformed himself, he didn't really want to but he had no choice, he had just gotten Serena back and he was not about to lose her again.

* * *

"You"

Serena looked at Hart with wide eyes "Me"

"Yes my darling you"

"WHY!" Serena put more distance between them .

"I want the world to obey me not with fear but as their king, and in order to do that I must marry a queen and you my love will be my queen." Hart eyes sparkle with a sort of madness that Serena didn't like not one bit.

" I would rather be dead then be your queen" in the blink of an eye Serena was pressed against the wall and about 2 feet of the ground, Harts hand was around her neck chocking her.

"Don't temp me my sweet for that can be arranged."

"L.eet mego" Serena dropped to the ground with a small thump

gasping for air and truly panicked she faded into black., but not before seeing a bright like that started to look like her.

Hart looked at the small girl in front of him with an evil smile as she faded away "Yes I will have fun breaking you"

"Hart leave her alone"

turning around what Hart saw took his breath away, it was Neo-Queen Serenity , her silver hair shone with a moon like glow, her white dress looked so regal, she was the vision of an angel.

"Serenity? How did you get here? Why are you coming here!"Hart looked panicked.

Yes Serenities past selves where one thing but the future one and the most powerful one was another thing entirely.

"Hart you have messed with me all too much, when we allowed you to come to the past to study humans we never imagined that this is what you would be doing, trying to get my past self to be your queen , you have always been jealous of Endy for asking me to marry him when you didn't have the chance, it was our mistake to send you here, but now I have come to rectify it."

Raising her want she began to mumble worlds, when she was hit from the back by a very strong force.

Mirage look at the floor in disgust.

"Milord, how did the witch find us here."

" She could find us anywhere Mirage for she is the one that sent us both here."

" She could find us anywhere Mirage for she is the one that sent us both here."

"So what do we do now?"Mirage lifted the queen and set her on the chair.

while Hart picked up Sailor moon and sat her down on the other antique chair across the future queen.

Sailor Moon was the first one to wake up with a need to breath.

"Is that... me?" Sailor Moon tilted her head to the side and smiled peacefully.

"You guys are in big trouble"giving a bitter laugh sailor moon looked sharply at Mirage.

"Where's Darien?"

"You came so I let him go he ran like a bat out of hell, So much for your boyfriend if he can't even find a way to protect his precious Sailor Moon"

May the stars look down upon you Darien

"Oh my head" Neo Queen Serenity looked up at Sailor Moon.

"Hello Queen"smiled Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, my God it has been forever since I have worn that...and I really mean forever, it's been over 1000 years."

Smiling Sailor Moon looked at Mirage and Hart who had yet to notice the fact that Neo Queen Serenity had woken up.

"Isn't this against the Rules? You being able to see me? I mean can't this mess up the Future?"

"Yes it can, but I can't allow Hart to do this to us, To the world!"Sighing Serenity looked at Hart and Mirage and continued her story."1000 years from now, You will fall in love and marry, You and the King of Earth will Marry, and all the planets will be at peace, there still will be some rebellions but for the most part the world and the universe is at peace; a couple of years into your reign , you meet Hart, a breed of some sort, he is a scientist, he had a assistant Mirage, they are a very old , and I do mean Old breed of Dragon converted with humans.

At the time we didn't know that, he became head of the Department of Science in Crystal Tokyo.

In a mission approved by Sailor Pluto"Serenity was Cut off by Sailor Moon "Sailor Pluto? Sorry Queen but No Pluto on our team, just Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury"

"You haven't met them yet Sailor Moon, but you will, now like I was saying this mission was to be a two week course, Hart and Mirage where to take the portal and come here to a thousand years in the past, and collect some kind of plant that died out in the ice age, and is needed 1000 years from now, because many people are dying, the team that Hart took, died, we saw it in the files we have from the past, but Hart had other things in mind, him and Mirage his in the time stream , that itself is very dangerous, but he did it, not even Sailor Pluto could find them, and they have been breeding these dragons, they are strong, and very smart, the reason I came back to this time is because... Serena.. He wins, as it stands now Hart has sent all the Dragons to Crystal Tokyo and it's already killed" Neo Queen Serenity held back tears but Sailor Moon could tell in her eyes that she was sad, very sad. Taking a very big breath of Air Serenity looked at Serena with sad eyes. "As it stands now , The first line of dragons has already taken out half the Inner Planet scouts, two of the Outer Scouts Remain, and Crystal Tokyo is falling under their mercy,

My daughter is holding them back , Her and Sailor Pluto are doing all they can to stop Hart from coming into the Castle, but in the last attack, someone most dear to us was taken and killed"

Sailor Moon gave out a small gasp, looking at the defeated tears Serenity was crying she hated to ask but she had to. "Who Serenity? Who was killed?"

"My Husband and Rini's Father"

Sailor Moon tried to think who She could have Married.

"Sailor Moon, I Only tell you this because, you and I and all the scouts from this time line must fight against the madness of Hart's Dragon's, But The King Of Earth, and Crystal Tokyo, My husband and Father to my daughter is Endymion.. Darien Shields, You marry Him Serena"

* * *

short laugh HAHAHA, Sorry another Cliffhanger... I just love these

Remember Don't kill me, New Comp, trying to work hard so I can get myself a car!

The more reviews I get the faster and better I write, hopefully this has lived up to your expectations.

Anangeliscryin-


	7. Shocking Truths

1Alright, I always must leave you all with a cliffhanger, so maybe this one will be different, I Hope I can finish this one fast enough for your liking and make it long enough , for your liking as well!

Take care and C-you and the bottom

I Do not Own Sailor Moon-

Anangeliscryin-

* * *

Sailor Moon looked at Serenity as though she had sprouted 3 heads.

Serenity still had that sadness in her eyes that made Sailor moon know she wasn't kidding around.

"So I Marry Darien... the creep? The jerk? With that ugly green jacket?"

Serenity gave Serena a weak smile. "Remember Serena , this is 1,000 years from now, in time you grow to love him more then you love anyone in the world, you have a beautiful daughter with him, and you rule the world, things change with time, and if I remember clearly, Darien is the one who carried you to the hospital and never left your side, un till you woke up and that was only 3 months ago."

"I mean he is handsome, and ..well smart.. And ...oh no"Sailor Moon shook her head as if trying to shake her thoughts away.

"What is it Sailor Moon"Serenity looked at her younger self, before her she was growing up faster then she should have, she was only 17 why would she have to have the future of the world on her shoulder at that age. poor Serena, Please forgive me for telling you this

"I was just thinking, How are we going to save your future, if you have resources that we haven't even invented here, I mean I'm not that smart, but even I know we haven't created most things that you have in the future."

"You listen to me Serena, you are smart, you are the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, you think you would be elected, or even kept there by the people if you didn't show some kind of brain?"

Sailor Moon smiled but then looked at Hart and Mirage who turned to look at her and Serenity.

"You are very Smart, Serenity, coming here hoping to stop us from destroying your future, the plans I have for you will make you wish you had never come back here, and that your past self would have accepted my offer for marriage , Lucky for both you and her that offer is still on the table, so tell me Sailor Moon, Will you marry me, or will you allow your precious future to crumble before you even get a chance to hear yourself be called Queen?" Hart approached Sailor Moon with a sinister smile that meant more then it was actually displaying.

"I.." Sailor moon looked at Serenity with pleading eyes

"Leave her alone heart, either way you will be stopped, you changed the time line by forcing me to have to come back to the past and tell Sailor Moon what is going in the future so that we can save it, you have no idea, what is going on now , for all you know we can succeed and this isn't even needed." Serenity tried to stand but Mirage pushed her back down into the chair.

Grabbing Mirage's hand Serenity forcefully removed it from her shoulder.

"Mirage,you may have caught me by surprise once but trust me Mirage that won't happen again don't think that for one second I can't get away or kill you"

Mirage looked at Hart with scared eyes that told him that Serenity was right, she was the queen of Crystal Tokyo what made them think that she couldn't just wave her hand around and kill them.

"Tell me Serenity why don't you?"

"Because Hart, unlike you I actually have a heart and I wont kill you now, but touch me or Sailor Moon again and I'll throw caution to the wind and kill you, save the cops from the future a lot of paper work." the hatred heard in Serenity's voice made Sailor Moon shiver.

Hart looked out the window that had once showed a black void filled with many colors then later showed dragons, and sighed. " I was hoping it would not have to be this way Serenity, but you leave me no choice," Hart walked over to the door with Mirage at his heals. "I Will see you in a couple of hours , with no food ,no water , you tell me if you can let your past self suffer, no one can save you or her Serenity, this is my time line , Sailor Pluto can't find you, Your husband is dead , your people are dying by the thousands every second we talk, you have no future to go to, only I hold the key to make it all back to normal, the only thing that would be different is that your daughter would have a different father, and that the people would love me., think of it, She marries me, and you won't even remember this, all you'll remember is happy times, I'll arrange for it."

"My memory may not remember it Hart, but my heart, and soul will."

"Go to hell Heart, aside from the fact that I'm only 17, I will never marry you"

Smiling Hart continued " In my time line beloved I can make a year go like a day here, tomorrow you'll be 18 if I want it, so don't try my patience." bowing lightly he whispered " see you in hours"

the door banged shut and Serenity and Sailor Moon where left alone.

Moments passed before Sailor Moon broke the Silence, "Serenity can I ask you a question?"

Serenity looked up as if startled and as if she just now remembered where she was.

"It still feels weird hearing my Voice and looking at that old uniform, I have only had to use it once in the future" Serenity's face flushed pink.

"Umm, eww and I'd better not ask, but what I wanted to ask you was ; did you really love Darien?"

"Very much, he is my word, Darien, how can I say this , but he is ..my rock, when ever I was afraid that I could not be the queen Darien would hold my hand and tell me everything would be okay, and when I first became Queen, I was freaking out, I mean think of it Serena, you being queen of Earth, having total control of everything, if you wanted to start a war you could just say so and it would be so, snap your fingers and the world would be on its knees, you have body guards, your best friends have husbands and there is just so much that.. You don't know , so much that you have yet to learn"

"If you Remember, How old are you when you start loving Darien" Sailor Moon tilted her head in a child like way and waited for the answer.

"I'm not sure I should tell you this"

"It will happen eventually Serenity, so tell me"

"17"

"I'm 17"

"I know"

"Oh..my...god!"

"Serena calm down!"

"Sorry"

"No it's okay, I still forget that your only 17"

" Your not that old , How old are you anyway?"

"Well... since.. Well.." Serenity tilted her head just at Serena had done and thought for a moment.

"I'm 1,035"

"So that Ice age thing happens when your..."

"23"

"Okay so I still have a couple of years to settle this information"

"Serena, I'm not sure I'll let you remember all this if we win this battle"

"Serenity you must, how will I know not to make the same mistake in the future?"

"True enough"

Serena rested her head on the table and thought of ways that she could get Serenity out of this mess.

"Serena don't think of a way, if I'm right we will be getting help very soon. "

"what?"

"Just trust me and the people that you love"

The time passed quickly and Soon Mirage came in with Hart in toe.

"Times up beloved, what is your choice"

"Go to Hell"

"I'll take you with me"

Hart's eyes turned red and wings appeared out of nowhere , he bared his claws and grabbed Serena up off the chair while Mirage held Serenity down.

"You survived once from Dragons Blood Sailor Moon, but you will not be able to survive again, that I will make sure."

"Kill me and you will never see Crystal Tokyo"Serena coughed fear griping her entire body.

Hart's claws grew longer and started piercing Serena's Skin.

The Doors Burst open sending pieces of wood everywhere. The room seemed to be frozen for minutes. Un till the new comer broke the silence.

"Get your Filthy hands off her you half breed."

* * *

So? What did you think?

I think I'm going to be known for my Cliffhangers, So is this chapter any good, and what's even better is that I didn't wait 2 months to post it up, all of a sudden I have so many ideas that I can't wait to come home from work and start writing them,

I needed to give my head a little rest before I started writing this again thats why it took me so long to write the last to chapters , but as long as you keep R&R, you can bet that I will keep writing!

An angel is cryin-


	8. Losing her forever

1Okay Okay I know its been months or 1 month since I've written to you all, and I'm sorry but I got this one Review :-) that made me smile thanks for the warning of what would happen if I didn't get this chapter up soon, so here it is, Enjoy! and bring me into 100 reviews!

**_I'm Sorry but I love you_**

"Get your Filthy hands off her you half breed!"

Hart looked behind his shoulder while holding a death grip around Sailor Moon's throat.

His cold eyes wandered to the tuxedo clad man, and then wandered to the females behind him.

One was dressed in a green Sailor suit like Sailor Moon, much like all the others in Red, Green, Blue and Orange , but then there was another one standing side by side with the man.

She wore a an identical suit like Sailor Moon but hers was pink.

"One more step and Serena dies"

Sailor Moon looked at Darien through tear streaked eyes, 'Darien please don't'

"Hart leave my mother alone"

Chaos erupted in the small room all the sailor scouts talked at once, Darien' voice boomed over all the rest and put a stop to all the chatter.

"Sorry young lady but Serena can't be your mom, she's not old enough"

Mini moon rolled her eyes and pointed at Serenity who looked peaceful and regal.

"Not her Darien, her, Neo Queen Serenity, oh and yea your future wife"

"Rini NO!" Queen Serenity looked grief stricken when she saw Tuxedo mask at the door.

'My brave endy , Oh how I miss you my love"

"Mommy, Look out!" Rini was about to take a step towards her mother as Mirage was about to bring her clawed hand into the Queens neck when Serenity turned before anyone could blink and grabbed Mirages hand. " I told you never to touch me"

Mirage whimpered in pain as Serenity twisted her arm until everyone heard a loud pop.

Hart let out a growl of pure rage, and moved his talons from Sailor Moons neck to her stomach before anyone could move.

Sailor Moon felt a sharp pain then numbness she looked down and saw her Sailor suit torn and bleeding , Harts Nails dug into her side and shot Dragons blood into her.

Making the seconds seem like hours, everyone was to shocked to move, to scared to speak, and to frightened to blink, expecting it all to be real.

"No.." dropping to the floor Sailor Moon looked at the horrified faces of her friends and Darien, her future daughter and her future self.

"SAILOR MOON!"

"Good bye Mirage" Hart tapped the amulet that hung around his neck, it looked like a dragons eye , pure red and with a slit .

Bowing he faded into the time stream.

"Serena"

the moments moved so slow, everyone screaming at once.

Sailor Moon faded into Serena then into Princess Serenity.

A stream of blood fell from the side of her lips, she chocked as she tried to speak.

"No Sailor Moon your going to be okay, I just found out how you feel about me, please don't let me lose you, I made a deal with God , I was going to be nice to you, if he let you live, he can't bring you back to me only to take you away, Please Sailor Moon... Please" Darien held her like a child and rocked back and forth like a mother holding her hurt child, or a lover holding his dying love.

Everyone was holding to on to each other, moments passed, maybe seconds no one could tell,

Sailor Moon looked up at Darien and tried to smile, "I will miss you all, Darien"

"Don't Speak, Save your Strength please Serena .. Please"

"Listen to me"

"Yes?"

"This Isn't fair, I'm sorry , but I love you"

Three things happened at that moment, Princess Serenity Whispered her last words,

with a small smile she faded from Earth and made her new arrival in heavens door.

Queen Serenity Vanished, and following her went Sailor Mini Moon, they all faded as if they had never where there.

With all three of them gone there was no hope for the future, a brand new day begun as the Sun rose on the horizon, bringing Tokyo and the World the start of a very Black dawn.

* * *

TADA! OKAY OKAY! before you kill me, it isn't the end!

I know I know but hey its not exactly a cliffhanger , so that must make you happy, I'm going away for two weeks so the continued part of this wont be up until then sorry, don't worry , this story isn't over yet. You'll get it, I hope this get reviews, make me a happy writer :-)

Enjoy.


	9. A second chance

1I will make this short , I hope you like it , Enjoy and Review me please!

I do not Own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.

**_I'm Sorry but I love you_**

Darien felt himself falling while holding Sailor Moons still form.

Before him things changed the room turned into a mist while still holding Sailor Moon he heard footsteps coming his way.

Not caring wether he lived or died he just looked up with tear stained cheeks.

"Darien, Please have hope"the voice said of the female coming towards him.

She had beautiful black hair that in the right light had specs of green.

He eyes where a dark color of green much like her hair, and she wore a Sailor Suit much like the dead Sailor in his arms.

"Who are you?"Darien said holding Sailor Moon closer, dark clouds forming in his eyes.

"Darien, I am Sailor Pluto, keeper of time, and one of the outer scouts, there are 4 of us, Myself, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mini-Moon" kneeling in front of him she took Sailor moons hand in her own ivory colored one.

"Today you have met Sailor Mini-Moon Queen Serenity's daughter, Darien what I'm about to tell you will shock you, but it is the only way I can think of to save your future, and my past."

Darien looked up with hope in his eyes ; looking deep into Pluto's eyes he searched for something he himself could not describe.

"What do I have to do"

"I can send you back in time , with your memories, but only you will know what is to happen in the future, you must set the events to stop it, if not we will all die, I can only send you back once

if you fail Darien, we have no future, your child will never be born, and you will never find the love of your life."

Darien took all this information in and held Sailor Moon's life less body in his arms.

"Pluto, how can I change the past, I am just Tuxedo Mask , I am no one, the sailor scouts are powerless with out Sailor Moon and she was the first to go."

"Darien I am about to break every rule in my book, but I have seen the future and without you and your wife it is bleak no one is happy, people are slaves , Darien listen to me HART WINS!"

"Who is this wife and daughter you keep talking about"

"You already met your daughter earlier tonight, and you are holding your future wife now"

Darien froze and looked down into Sailor Moons still and bloodied face, " She's my future wife, and we have a daughter?"

" Darien I would never tell you this unless it was extremely dire."

"But he future self is a queen, does that mean ... I'm a.."

"King? Yes Darien, you are a King, Sailor Moon is a Princess and you now are a Prince, the memories and dreams toy keep having that make no sense to you , those are clips to you past, that blonde Angel you see that has no face is that Angel that you hold in your arms"

"How far back will I go?"

Pluto smiled up at her King, he had just lost a wife he didn't even have yet, a daughter he would never see grow up and his new love that he never got the chance to kiss.

"You will go back a day before Sailor Moons attack, you must do everything you did the day before , and even up to the events that led up to you running to her rescue, but this time you must already be there, protect her, don't let the demons kill her."

"I'll do it"

"Darien I must stress how important it is for you not to fail, but you will not be alone, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mini-Moon will be there along your side to help you, Darien this is an all out war, I will be there as well to help you, Please Darien Save our Future.

Darien took one last look at Sailor Moon and gently laid her down on the cold black floor, he stood up and with a face of determination he looked hard and Sailor Pluto.

"That Bastard is going to pay what he did to Serena"

"Oh he will Darien, the future looks bright if you succeed"

"No If Sailor Pluto I will Kill that S.O.B even if I have to kill him with my own hands, he will never touch Sailor Moon"

"One last warning, from the time before Sailor Moons attack, you must do everything that you did the night before but once you See Sailor Venus, Mars , Jupiter and Mercury run out of the arcade you must follow them, beat them to it, please Tuxedo Mask, that Is the critical point in all of this, change that moment and the rest will fall into place."

"I'll do it"

"Good luck Darien"

Darien closed his eyes and felt dizziness over take him.

Suddenly voices started to get louder and it sounded a lot like laughter.

When he opened his eyes he saw Andrew laughing at him and Serena run out the door.

"Darien you are such a jerk Serena likes you and...uh oh"

Darien looked at Mina in pure shock and remembered what he did.

"What!"

Darien went through the events that had happened when he head the arcade bells rang.

All three Sailor scouts walked in and looked shocked as it was before Lita was the first to react.

"Drew we'll see you later, come on girls we need to talk" Darien walked out side of the arcade and into the near by alley.

"Look Girls, we have a problem in about fine minutes your communicators are going to go off, Sailor Moon is going to be in a coma for three days and she's going to die twice, your going to have a dream about her and we're all going to spend the night at Lita's."

All the girls looked at Darien like as he had grown three heads.

"LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW YOU ARE SAILOR VENUS , SAILOR MARS , SAILOR JUPITER , AND SAILOR MERCURY!"

All the girls took a step back. A look of weariness entered their eyes.

"Damn it!" Darien brought out his rose and before then turned into Tuxedo mask.

"Believe me or not, but we're all going to die if you don't follow. Me"

"Sorry we're late Tuxedo Mask"

Tuxedo mask looked behind him and saw four Sailor Scouts walking up to him, Sailor Uranus , Pluto , Neptune and Mini-Moon had arrived.

"No problem Sailor Pluto, but we have to go now, formalities later"

" hold on a damn minute, we want formalities NOW" yelled Sailor mars looking at the new arrivals.

"FINE! INNER SCOUTS MEET THE OUTER SCOUTS, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and my future daughter Mini-Moon, NOW LETS GO!"

Tuxedo mask took off into a run being followed by 9 Sailor scouts through the roof tops .

When in the distance they heard a piercing scream that sent shivers up all their spines, because all of them knew that scream , but they had never heard it in that desperate pitch and they ran harder, hoping above all other things that they get there in time.

What they saw when they arrived made them stop in horror, they where 2 late, Serena was already on the floor.

Bleeding and not in uniform.

Darien looked at Sailor Pluto with sad eyes the Read 'I failed'

falling to his knees he looked up at the sky and let an inhumane yell at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Darien looked at the 5 Demons with such anger and hatred that he began to glow.

His tuxedo faded into a green armor, and with more hatred then he had ever felt before he stood up and brought out his sword and with out a second thought he ran to the demons (A.ka monsters) and they didn't even blink when they started running towards them.

What Darien didn't see was Sailor Pluto kneeling and running towards the hospital or the monster in the back bringing out his claws ready to strike Darien,

but by the time he did see him , would it be too late?

* * *

TADA! I GOT IT UP BEFORE I LEFT and I even made it longer!

Enjoy I hope I get lots of Reviews and that you like where the story is heading.

I hope I make 100 or even more!

-An Angel is Cryin


	10. Saiya

Hello Readers, I'm Sorry I Haven't been around lately, I just moved into a house , My computer broke down and I got two Puppies, So you See , its been a hectic journey.

But let me not babble on here is the story, oh , most of you asked what happened to Sailor Saturn,

All will have an Answer in its due time, and to you wonderful reader who offered to help me with my spelling I will Gladly accept, with writing this so fast and two jobs I don't really have time to go over it, even with spell check, thank you .

_**I'm Sorry But I Love you **_

Prince Darien looked up at the sky and whispered a small prayer to his beloved queen.

" I am sorry I didn't save you my love, but I hope I can join you in heavens door"

before any of the Sailor Scouts could warn Tuxedo Mask of the Demon behind him a yell was heard from beyond

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

The demons where blasted into oblivion sending silver specks all over the scouts and the new comers.

Darien looked at the new comers and saw a little girl with a Sailor Scout uniform that was Purple.

Three other female fighters.

"Thank you... but who are you"

"Hello Prince, I am Sailor Saturn I'm sorry I arrived so late, but... I needed to get away from my father I am so sorry" Kneeling down she bowed to Darien.

"Please rise, no need for that" Darien blushed then turned to the other females.

"Hello...prince, I am Sailor Star fighter, this is Sailor Star healer and that over there is Sailor Star Maker, we where sent here by the Queen should she die in the past, we arrived to late I see."

Sailor star Fighter looked like she was fighting tears.

"No, that's where I come in"Sailor Saturn looked at the other scouts and then at Sailor Pluto,

"I have the Power to heal Princess Serenity,"

"What she says is true, but with a price, she will be out cold for hours, and we might need her, the battle with Hart does not happen for another 3 months, we might have time to save the future and your Queen" Sailor Pluto looked at the confused faces of all the Inner scouts, I suggest we move this to another place, Sailor Moon is fine she is well taken care of at the Hospital she will wake up tomorrow morning as she did before, but we need to go somewhere and decide what our next action will be."

"We can go to my place" Darien looked at all the people who nodded around him.

"Hold on Daddy, will you really show the Stars who you are?"

" I see no reason why not"ignoring the gasps from the inner scouts when Sailor Mini Moon said 'daddy'

"But Seiya tries to take mommy away! YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM!"

"RINI NO!" Sailor Pluto was to late, she could not stop the ripple of events that happens after Sailor Mini moon uttered those worlds.

OKAY OKAY! YES ITS SHORT I'M SORRY!

but its better then nothin no?

i hope i get one review to continue if i do next week you'll get two chapters up, ON THE SAME DAY!

well, take care

-anangeliscryin-


	11. An Explenation

1A promise is a promise , so here is the first chapter, Also I only watched Sailor Moon on TV and they never got to the Star Fighters Series, so I kinda made it up as I went, please forgive me, and any corrections that you want me to make in future chapters let me know so I can modify it and make It fit the actual script of the series, but if you like it as it is then well :-) I have done my job.

ENJOY!

_**I'm Sorry but I love you**_

"RINI NO!"Sailor Pluto looked around her at the faces of everyone but Tuxedo had the worst one.

"NO! I HEARD STORIES ! MAMA AND PAPA ALWAYS ARGUED WHEN SAILOR STAR FIGHTER WOULD COME TO THE CASTLE, HE TRIED TO TAKE MOMMY AWAY FROM DADDY! DON'T TRUST HIM! MAMA ALWAYS WAS SO TRUSTING, BUT PAPA KNEW THAT SAIYA STILL LOVED MOMMY!"

"When did all this happen Sailor Mini Moon"Darien looked at Sailor star Fighter hatred filling his eyes.

"Prince, lets take this back to your place shall we?"Sailor Pluto looked around at the wondering people.

"Yes lets"

"So we're here, lets do this" One by one each of the people in the room powered down.

Darien's eyes nearly popped out of his skull the three star fighters weren't female the where MALE!

"Explain to me why Rini is telling me that you tried to take my... Girlfriend away from me."

"You weren't here, she was free"

"LIAR!"

"RINI!"

"Sorry Daddy...Eh I mean Darien"

Setsuna took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I will be in so much trouble for this, the future will not be the same but if this would not cause a great problem I would not even let it have gone this far, please everyone sit, I have a story to tell you, that has yet to happen, I Am Sailor Pluto for those here who do not know me, I am the guardian of the time stream nothing happens in time that I do not know about, these ladies here are Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune , Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mini Moon. We are the outer planets, we protect Crystal Tokyo while you guys in the future solely protect Neo Queen Serenity, or Serena as you might know her now, in a couple of years a new Ice age will happen the world will be frozen for 1000 years, when the world is back to the state is once was, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion will Marry, Having Rini here, Princess Rini." Taking a deep breath she looked around and continued "They will be chosen to rule the world, and all the planets will once again be at peace, Now a couple of years into the King and Queen reign a new illness will take half of the children living in Crystal Tokyo, with no other way to save Rini the king and Queen sent her to the past to be raised with Serena knows as Cousin Rini, problems happen, one day after the world in the past is at peace, The Queen sends back a Scientist, unknown to her that he wishes to rule the world, his name is Hart, he is a half Dragon breed, the oldest of his kind, with his assistant Mirage the set out in the past to look for the Flower that will produce the Liquid to save all those children, the flower was destroyed by the ice age and in all our advance technology we could not produce it, he was lost in the time stream, sadly he was always madly in love with Neo Queen Serenity and as his greed over came him he came up with the plot to marry her and pass as the New King of Crystal Tokyo, but his mistake was that by showing himself in the past he showed himself to me, I alerted the Queen and she sent messages to all us Outer Scouts and as I presume the Star fighters, I know Endymion must not be happy with that knowing that another man who is in love with his Queen is here to rescue her."

"Setsuna I understand what you are telling me but why is Rini telling us not to trust Saiya"

"Because somewhere in between hart and another foe I cannot tell you about the Star Fighters come looking for their Queen from another planet, you left on a plane to Harvard in America, The princess wrote and called you, but you never answered, she saw Saiya once and thought he was you, so a friendship formed as the weeks turned into months the Princess thought you had left her and in her broken form the friendship between her and Saiya grew stronger, he fell in love with her, coming to them figuring out that Saiya was a Sailor Star Fighter, and that she was Sailor Moon, in a battle , they discovered that you had a heart Crystal, an Evil woman had taken your Crystal and in turn killed you, Sailor Moon won the battle , the Star Fighters got there Queen and you came back to life, thanks to the Imperium Silver Crystal, they left but I'm guessing that Saiya and Serena stayed friends, and that once you found out what had happened once you became King you never trusted him since, knowing that once you love Serena you can never stop loving her, because she is the light that shines on all of us, She is the Sun in our sky , because of her giving nature and because no matter who she meets she loves"

Darien looked at Saiya and felt jealousy, what if the Serena from this time did fall in love with this Saiya guy, what if he never gets the chance to show her that he isn't the mean guy she always known that inside he always loved her, but played the school yard game in pulling her pig tails.

"No Darien you must not think that way, Serena is meant to be with you in any lifetime your heart and souls will always be linked to once another"

"Excuse me, but since non of us have actually formerly been introduced..."

"I'm Sailor Mars , Rei Hino"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, Lita"

"I'm Mercury, Ami"

"I'm Sailor Venus, Mina"

"I'm Sailor Neptune, Michiru"

"I'm Sailor Uranus , Haruka"

"I'm Sailor Saturn , Hotaru"

"I'm Sailor Pluto as you know , Setsuna"

"Sailor Mini Moon , Rini"

"I'm Sailor Star Maker, Taiki"

"I'm Sailor Star Fighter, Saiya"

"I'm Sailor Star Healer, Yaten"

"Tuxedo Mask, Darien"

"Now we are all formally introduced, lets get down to business"

every went quiet, looking around they looked at the floor.

All of a sudden Darien's Balcony door shattered sending flying glass everywhere, everyone sucked down and covered their faces from the flying shards.

White smoke filled the small room, making everyone's eyes water.

From the smoke walked in a feminine form.

Her sweet voice filled everyone's ears and sent shiver up their spines.

"What no Party here for me, Shame on you girls and here I thought you missed me oh no wait, let me guess you didn't"

TADA!

I KNOW! I KNOW! But come on you know you like my Cliffies , you know you do, here in one of the chapters that I promised you the other one will be up by Friday, maybe even tomorrow,

Review and you shall get more 


	12. A new evil

Okay I promised this chapter today so here it is!

I do not own sailor moon, and enjoy the show!

Anangeliscryin

__

_**I'm Sorry but I Love you**_

The smoke filled the room causing everyone to squint their eyes so they could see.

When the female voice spoke all the scouts transformed. Tuxedo mask and the Sailor Stars followed.

"OoOoO, pretty light show!"

The smoke turned into a fog allowing everyone to see the figure standing at the window.

What they saw made the gasp in horror.

Sailor Moon stood in front of them, it was Sailor moon but at the same time it wasn't her.

Her Hair had turned a Dark shade of blonde, her Sailor Scout Uniform had changed, where the Blue had once been was Black, where the Red had once shown brightly it was Blood red, her Tiara was gone, her crescent moon had turned black and upside down.

Her hair that was once proudly put up into 'meatballs' was down.

The thing that made everyone gasp wasn't the obvious changes, it was her eyes,

the eyes that had once shone bright blue with tears or laughter now shone ruby red.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mini Moon could not believe her eye's, her mom, though breath taking looked so evil and sinister that it made her want to cry out in pain.

"Yes 'Small lady' its me, Now, I recall saying something about killing you all, oh yes, and I'll think I'll start with you"turning her Ruby eyes to Sailor Pluto she grinned.

"Oh, I see we have more then just the inner scouts, we have the outer scouts, and what's this the Sailor Stars, well my oh my, and what's this, Tuxedo mask, This REALLY is a party!"

"H..How!"was all Tuxedo Mask could say.

"What is it with you always making your enemies go into speeches, luckily for you, I have patience, it started when that Dragon blood got shot into me, lets just say that something different happened, you see, before you Sailor Pluto turned back the clock, you did mention to Darien to do everything exactly as he had done it before, all the way up to leading to my death, but you Sailor Pluto should have known better, you broke your own damn rule, Darien was suppose to be at the hospital with me, holding my hand making a pact with God, for my return"Sailor Moon smirked when Sailor Pluto's eyes dimmed.

"That's right Setsuna, you broke your own rule and thus leading up to the second time I died, do you recall the dream you had Darien along with the girls, when I told them that I was going to die, leaving Raye the leader? Well, you guys never went to sleep, so in the Hospital I died,

that's right my sweet's I died, the doctors couldn't Save my heart, as I was floating up into the heavens to join my mother, I got taken by the Dragons Blood, it could only take affect once all the goodness in me died, and knowing that, that wouldn't happen unless I actually died, Hart just let it happened, So you See Sailor Pluto by changing the time stream you have set forth the events that will now lead to your Deaths."

"No.."

Sailor Moon smiled wickedly "Now...who should die first.., Sailor Mars, no...Tuxedo Mask? No that would be to easy, Sailor Pluto, No you are useless to me, but wait, what do we have here... that's Right the long forgotten Sailor Saturn, Yes you shall be fun to kill, I know how powerful you are, you have a power to destroy the world, did you know that? No? Oh well" Spinning in place Sailor Moon brought her hand up, at one time it would have brought down her scepter , but in her hands landed a Sword, Darien knew that Sword it was his from his Prince days, but how had Serena come to get it.

"Say Good bye Sailor Saturn" Bringing her hands up she brought her sword down only to be stopped by Venus' Love me Chain.

"Leave her alone and pick on someone your own size Bitch" (AN: SORRY!)

Sailor Moons eyes flashed red but then dimmed. "OoO, Sailor Venus used the B-word,"

leaving one hand on the sword she brought the other on to Sailor Venus' Chest something black shot out of it, sending Venus flying against the wall with a big thump.

"VENUS!"Sailor Mercury was running towards her but stopped dead in her tracks when Sailor Moon shook her finger at her "Now, Now Sailor Mercury wait your turn" Sailor Mercury kept walking.

"I SAID WAIT"the dark energy shot out again and hit Sailor Mercury square in the chest and send her flying towards Darien's bedroom door, knocking the door down and making it land on Mercury.

"NO MERCURY"Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Moon with hatred.

"Hate me yet Mars"laughing she walking around swinging her sword from side to side.

"Two down, Sailor Stars , How are you Saiya?"Sailor Moon walked up to the stand still stars.

"What no Hi, How are you? Don't you Love me anymore Saiya, as I recall, we kiss in the future."

"I Loved the real Serena not this ...trash"

"Sailor Moon, this can't be you, your good, Pure"Sailor Neptune said kneeling in front of Venus lifting her up with help from Sailor Mini Moon.

"Ya Sailor Moon, if your Evil Hart wins, he'll destroy the world" Said Sailor Uranus lifting the door of Mercury with help from Jupiter.

"You all are pathetic, you think pleading and crying , will bring back the Serena, The Sailor Moon you once loved? Get a grip she is DEAD, she will never come back this is the New Sailor Moon the future is within my grasp! I will become Neo-Queen-Serenity, and no one will stop me because I will kill you all here and now , no one will dare stand to oppose me."

"THIS ISN'T YOU MOMMA!"Sailor Mini Moon wailed out her sailor uniform melting away and showing her princess dress, her Tiara melting and showing her crescent moon.

"Princess, How sad, that I have to kill my own future daughter, but don't worry, when I have you again in the future, you wont be the little brat you are today."

Through the tears Rini glared at her future mother.

"Now, back to Sailor Saturn" turning she faced Sailor Saturn once again.

Raising the sword she was about to strike but abrutly turned to Rini and grabbed the small girls hands in her own.

Rini had been ready to strike her Future mother but was stopped, looking into those dead eyes she cringed in fear.

"What's wrong Sailor Mini Moon don't want me to kill the only person that can put up with you?" Sailor Moon with strength un known to her created a force-field around her and Princess Rini. It was dark purple and it was big enough for just her and Rini.

"Fine I will kill you First" dropping the sword Sailor moon brought her hand to Rini's forehead.

Rini struggled to break free from this evil woman's grasp but to no avail.

Sailor Moon's gloves melted away to show a black hole in the middle of her palm pressing it against Rini' forehead she closed her eyes as Rini' Energy force started to drain from Rini.

ALL OF A SUDDEN...

The force-field broke, making everyone who was trying to break through it fall on their faces. A bright light shown behind Sailor Moon so bright no one could make out what it was un till a slender arm broke through the light and snapped Sailor Moons hand back.

"Get your damn hands off her!"

Sailor moon let out a cry of pain as she was flung out the window and to the street below..

* * *

OH MY GOD I AM SO MEAN!

But I hope you like this new twist!

You wanted one more chapter and there it was!

Read and Review, make me a happy person and you'll get a chapter up next week!

Anangeliscryin


	13. Hope

1Hi everyone , its late and I'm tired, so I thought I'd write a Chapter, that might help you understand the following chapter.

OH! Also a word from Evil Sailor Moon.

ESM:Ahem, Hello Everyone, someone -evil glare- has said that I talk to much, well listen, the good Sailor moon talks 2! Just cause I'm evil does not mean I don't have feelings-sniff-

I may talk 2 much but what I have to say is good, you like the story I like the story so.. , we all like the story and if anything talk to -looks up- anangeliscryin, she writes this stuff, -smiles- eh. Let me try to be nice because if I'm not this wonderful writer up there won't let me be in more then one chapter. ENJOY

Eh..-sweat drop- that was evil sailor moon, Okay now you are warned this WILL be a short chapter, VERY short. Enjoy.

_**I'm Sorry but I love you**_

Hospital Room

Serena lay motionless on the white hospital bed.

The monitors hummed quietly, checking her heart, her breathing.

The doctors walked the hallways the Nurses came and went.

All the Nurses and the Doctors frowned at the thought that this beautiful Angel, was going to die alone, no one wanted this beautiful young woman to die, but with no ID on her, they had no family to call, no one to warn that this Angel wasn't going to make it through the night.

The Nurses brought Red full bloom roses to the room, so at least the room did not look so empty, they took turns sitting with her and talking to the un-named Angel.

In her chart instead of calling her Patient Jane doe, they called her Fallen Angel.

Her hair was blonde, her skin milky white, her eyes bright blue.

But strangely she looked at peace, like she new that her time was coming and that these where the last moments she had to live.

What would the world do with one less Angel, the Doctors asked among themselves.

The Nurses cried and prayed that this Angel would not be taken from a world that needed saving,

some of the nurses even commented that this Fallen Angel looked like Sailor Moon,

but they laughed at the thought because they knew that if Sailor Moon Actually died, Tokyo and the world would never have a living chance against those things that go bump in the night.

As the Fallen Angel lay alone in the hospital with a young nurse sitting by her side,

no one knew that was going on inside her brain.

But what ever it was they knew it must have been good because right before taking her last breath of air, from this world, she had a silent smile and one very lonely tear.

Dream

Princess Serenity walked along the remainder of her home, her true home, the moon Kingdom.

'Scouts, I am calling you, please I don't have much time left on this Earth, come to me'

Princess Serenity covered her eyes when a bright light shone in front of her then another bright light shone behind her.

As the lights faded away Princess Serenity gave a gasp.

'Mom?' Queen Serenity stood in front of her.

Princess Serenity looked to her side.

Neo-Queen Serenity , Princess Serenity's future self showed herself.

"Hello daughter"

"Princess"

Neo Queen Serenity gave her mom a sad smile.

"My darling I don't have much time and neither do you, something has changed, the Sailor Scouts did not return your call, therefore with out them, and the love from Darien by your side you are dying,"

"Mother, I feel it as well, in the future I am fading in and out Endy is beyond himself, Rini would not leave my side, please Mother tell me what to do."

"We have two more visitors coming before your end, we shall wait"

in that moment two more lights shone brightly, one faded to show Sailor Moon in full Scout clothes, then the other one faded to show Serena, in school clothes.

"Now that all of you are here, you have a decision to make,you all are dying ,Past, present and future. I took each of you from your time line and I have enough power left in my soul , to bring only one of you to life, to help save the world , when you Serena die, but even if you do, one of you will live inside the Crystal, and will come forth at the right time, living on un-dead, but you only have enough power in the crystal for 5 hours, take any longer than that to fix your future and you will be gone forever, the only down side to all of this is that , I will not be able to visit you anymore in your dream, or otherwise, I will have to take my place in the heavens and watch over you like a guardian angel."

Queen Serenity looked sadly at all of her daughters self's.

each of them looked at each other then at the Queen.

"But mother how will we know which one of us should it be?"Neo Queen Serenity held her head high.

"That my darling Is your choice, because who ever you pick will be it, if Serena goes, she will not be able to turn into Sailor Moon, if you go you won't either, if Sailor Moon goes she will not be able to be Princess Serenity or Civilian form, and Princess Serenity wont be able to be Sailor Moon or Serena Civilian form either, so please my Darlings make your choice wisely, for only you know what is in your heart, and let your heart and soul lead the way, Hurry my loves, we are fading fast, and I cannot contain us in this Dream much longer."

All of Serena's forms looked at each other, each thinking which one could do more good.

Serena for her heart.

Sailor Moon for her ability to fight.

Princess Serenity for her power and innocence.

Neo Queen Serenity for her Knowledge

Who will it be, who will take the stance and take care of the world, and try to save the world, because if the wrong choice was made then all of them had no future.

Princess Serenity, Serena, Sailor Moon and Neo Queen Serenity nodded, coming to a silent understanding.

Turning towards Queen Serenity they smiled and in unison they said "We have made out choice"

taking a deep breath they all hugged Queen Serenity one at a time, then silently sending a prayer to the heavens Neo-Queen Serenity spoke " All of us, Past, Present, and Future have decided that..."

* * *

TADA!

Do you like it?

Do you love it?

Well guess what, YOU!-Looks at you- YES YOU!

You get to choose who I write the following chapter on,

will it be Princess Serenity, Serena, Sailor Moon, Or Neo-Queen Serenity?

Choose wisely, I will take all answers given to me, and by next Friday you will have the following chapter up. Your answer will change the future of Evil Sailor Moon.

And the future of Tokyo as we know it.

-Anangeliscryin-


End file.
